Life After Lies
by SpiritusAstrum
Summary: This describes the hardships of Perdido Beach and the remaining Coates Academy people  Caine, Diana, Bug etc.  and life outside the FAYZ for Mary! :D What's going to happen? Read this and find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mary's Point Of View

I grabbed the children and jumped off the cliff. I fell, and fell, and fell, the wind slapping my face as I looked downward. The children screamed behind me, some even crying. But I didn't care. Oh no. They were crying for their mother's, yelling out to God. They were either going to see one of them soon. God or their mothers. I hoped it was their mothers, because I raised them for to long for them to all just die here.

I knew my time was a couple of seconds away. I felt a big breeze beneath me. I turned my head around to see all the children looking down on me from the top of the cliff. How in the crap did they make it up there? Then, I saw Brianna giving me a glare that will haunt me forever. Her glare said _"How could you? You were one of our key members in the FAYZ! I can't believe you wanted to bring the children with you! Freak. I hope you die!"_

I opened my mouth to scream but then, I felt a weird feeling. It was as if I just left the earth and died. I didn't feel the impact of the jarring rocks crushing my skull. No, this was different. All of a sudden, I saw my mother running towards me. She reached out her hand to me and stopped in front of me. I gasped at my mother's beauty. I missed her so much. And now, she's there, alive and well.

"Come to me Mary. You have fulfilled your duties. Now let the burden go and come to me," my mother said like an angel.

Any other time, I would have refused. I knew I had my job in the FAYZ and I wouldn't have gone with my mom. But it was either this, or going to my death, and I certainly didn't want to die.

I felt a rush of exuberance as I reached my arm out to my mother and we flew away, off into the sky.

I looked at my mother as we flew. She turned her head and smiled at me, and I smiled back. Then, the image changed.

I landed with a loud thud on a hard surface. _Pavement, _I immediately thought.

"_Where am I?_" I asked to myself. Then, I heard the cameras flashing.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! It's one of those dome people!" shouted someone excitedly. They snapped a picture of me. Ugh. I didn't want pictures of me right now. I probably looked like crap.

"What was happening while living in the dome?" another person asked. I turned around, lifting my head up off the hard pavement.

"What dome?" I asked puzzled, then, somebody pointed to their right and there was the living jail cell I was living in for the past 7 months.

Sam was right. It was a dome. But this was different than what we saw inside of it. Inside, we could just see the reflection on what was in front of it, but this, _this _was completely different. Behind the silk rope where tourists could stand, was the FAYZ. You could see inside through the wall. I saw what used to be Perdido Beach before the wars, battles, hunger, malnutrition, thirst, and of course, the crazy powers ever came about. I started thinking about the times before the FAYZ, drowning out every question that was yelled over to me.

I simply remember the times where my mother and I would stand in the kitchen and cook cookies together to give to poorer people in Perdido Beach. We would stand there and laugh, throw dough at the walls and at our faces, splash powdered sugar onto our aprons, and talk about our family and the town. Those were the simpler times, where everyone was semi-normal. Except for those _freaks _that started developing powers. They are what ruined Perdido Beach. All those retarded freaks! They deserve to die! Not me! No, the freaks! I suddenly became angry at Sam, Duck, Caine, Drake, Diana and everyone else that had a power. Useless or not, they were all freaks. They all deserved to die, no matter what each person did.

I stood up and looked at the crowd. They were hushed as I slipped up my hand to quiet them.

"I'm not going to say much about that…. That _jail_ cell, but I do have something to say." The crowd looked at me with wide eyes, anxious on what I was about ready to say.

"That place," I said pointing over to the FAYZ wall."That place right there is a terrible place. Period. I will talk about it later, but now, I need to find my mother." I wobbled through the crowd. Every member of the crowd parted way to give me an isle to walk through. I gained my coordination back and started running in fear and excitement.

"Mom! MOM! Mrs. Terrafino! It's me Mary!" I screamed her name repeatedly. I started to worry. What if she moved away? What if she gave up hope on me never coming back? No, she couldn't of. She wasn't that kind of person. Was she? If I didn't find my mother in a few minutes, I think I'll fall down and bawl. I need to see my mother. _Now._

I sprinted through the bunch of people, trying to get answers to questions about the FAYZ. I either pushed them away or just ignored them. Can't they tell I want to go see somebody? Weirdos. Mother Mary needs a break for a day.

Mother Mary. Mother Mary. I stopped dead in my tracks. I remember the children calling me that. Their pleas for their mothers, their guilty expressions telling me they peed the bed. My children. Stupid Breeze had to save them. They could have been with me right now, trying to find their mothers and when they did, they would be out of my hair. For good. But no! A freak had to save them all. And for what? Another person to join Edilio's army?

I'm going mad. Freaks didn't cause this. Little Pete caused it. I just need to see my mother before I break down and sob. Then, after that, I'm going to have a nice big fat cheeseburger, and I'm not going to bring it back up, because now, I don't have to worry about starvation.

I ran and ran until I had no energy left in me. You would think the first thing people would do if they got out of the FAYZ was get a nice, fattening cheeseburger. Not me. I'm different. I need to see the person I want to see the most. Mom.

I collapsed on the hot pavement and layed there. I had no energy left whatsoever so I just gave up there and then and I bawled.

I bawled for my mother like a little 4 year old does when he fell off his big wheel. I bawled like a baby does when it wants something the parents don't know what they want. I bawled and sat there, not caring about my appearance, wanting my mother like any other kid in the FAYZ wanted to have. The person that cared for us, cherished us, and loved us to the fullest extent. I cried until I had no tears left to shed. So I just laid down on the pavement, wiping the snot from my nose, wishing for a good meal and my parents. I heard footsteps coming up to me, but I didn't care. It was probably just another reporter wanting to ask me questions. But, I heard a gasp from the person.

"M-Mary?"

I slowly and gently lifted up my head to see an average height lady with blonde hair like me and eyes full of life and love. This was the person I have been wanting to see her since the beginning of the FAYZ, but never wanted to admit it. Until now.

"Mom?"

My mom smiled a relieved smile and bent down to my side.

"In the name of Mike are you okay?" I smiled at that. Since we are good Christians, my family never said 'Oh my god!' or anything to that extent. Gosh, I missed my mom.

"Honest answer?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

"We don't lie Mary, we know God doesn't want us to lie," she said caressing my cheek, looking me straight into my eyes. I smiled.

"I'm not okay. I'm hungry, tired, stressed, and I feel like I want to kill somebody. But, now that you're here, I'm a Mike of a lot better," I said almost laughing.

My mom looked like she was on the verge of tears. I wouldn't blame her, I would be too. Heck, I was bawling just a few minutes earlier for her.

"Oh Mary!"

She wrapped her delicate arms around my shoulders. I lifted my exhausted arms and returned the hug back. I can't believe, out of all the things in the world I missed most of all back in the FAYZ, I missed my mother most of all.

**Ta da! :D**

**This is supposed to be the next book after LIES, although Michael Grant is making another one in like April or something, I still wanted to make this!**

**I 3 this series with a passion and I can't wait for the remaining books to come out!**

**Oh! Another note for you guys! This story will be told in Mary's, Sam's, and Diana's point of view. Now for the disclaimer, brought to you by The Breeze from GONE, HUNGER, and LIES.**

**Breeze: SpiritusAstrum does not own GONE, HUNGER, or LIES (GHL), nor does she own cheeseburgers, or any other thing you recognize in your life.**

**Me: Thank you The Breeze! Anyway, review and favorite even if you never read the series (NoxAstrum and SomniumAstrum)! Thankssss :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Diana's point of view

I watched as Caine sat down on the floor of what was left of Coates Academy. He was shaking. Nothing new. That sick creature saw/caused way too many deaths in the past 7 months. After Penny's, he completely lost it. Maybe not as bad when he experienced the Darkness, but this was coming pretty close. No he didn't wet the bed or anything to that extreme, but he wouldn't talk. Not a word. He's in his state of depression. I knew it would happen soon, but I didn't know when. Heck, I've been in my depression ever since Drake threw me against those jarring rocks by Hermit Jim's mine.

After that, I didn't care if I died. But when we met Sanjit and Virtue and saw they had little kids to take care of, I knew I couldn't let them die. So that's why I fell off that cliff, making Caine drop Penny to her death, and I saving little Sanjit and his siblings. They deserved to live, not me. But, knowing stupid Caine, he dropped Penny for me. I knew he would. That's why I did it in the first place. I should hate Caine. I should hate him for all the deaths he caused. I should hate him for wanting to be so cruel to so many. I should hate him for the wars he started (and lost for that matter). I should hate him for whom and what he is. But I'm as sick as he is, in a different way though. And although I _should _hate him, it doesn't mean I actually do. It's quite the contrary. I love that sick freak. We were unfortunately meant to be.

Caine loved me before because of my beautiful looks. I had thick, full, and luscious brown hair, with no blemishes of any kind anywhere on my body. I was thin and lean and my face was gorgeous. But after what that freak Drake did to me, my face was left scared and ugly. And, I had to cut my hair like a boy to get into Perdido Beach to talk to Computer Jack, and my hair is still trying to grow back, even though it will never be as beautiful as it was before the FAYZ. I don't know why Caine still loves me though. Probably because he knows I'm as sick as him. Just in a different way.

I cooked up a piece of meat I managed to get from a deer I just killed not to long ago. It took a few hours stalking it, but I finally managed to get it with a spear.

After it was done cooking over a small fire I built, I put the piece of meat onto Caine's lap.

"Eat up. Don't let food go to waste. Food is important in the FAYZ."

Caine just sat there, staring out into space acting as lost as ever.

"Fine then," I said impatiently. "If you won't eat it I will." As soon as I said that, Caine snapped his head to my direction and looked me straight in my eyes. His eyes burned through my skin and seeped into my soul. His eyes were full of insanity and death. It made it almost impossible to love this psycho kid. Almost.

"Do you know why I saved you instead of Penny?" It was the first time I heard him speak since the day he killed Penny and saved me instead. His voice was raspy and tired.

"Why Caine?" I asked; even though I already knew the answer.

"Because I love you Diana Ladris. I love you with a burning passion and always will. I didn't care if Penny fell to her death that day, cursing me out on her fall down. What I cared about was your safety, Diana. Your safety. You. I couldn't let you die. . . . Because I love you."

I didn't drop my mouth open, nor I didn't yell 'Oh my god! I love you too!' and all that other crap. I was used to this. I wasn't surprised by this at all. Caine looked down to his meat and started poking it. Typical 15 year old. It was nice to see normal Caine Soren back for a second. But he turned back to his sick self in a moment.

"All I want is for you to love me back," he said sighing, starting to pick a piece off his meat. I sighed and sat down beside him.

"Caine! You know this by now! You know I should hate you for everything you've ever done to anybody in the phase! You're a sick, spineless freak who doesn't deserve to be loved by anybody! But is that the case for me? No! I love Caine. I love you more than words can describe. I hate loving you, but I love you anyway, and I know were meant to be together. Were just 2 sick freaks in the FAYZ in love," I said trying to scream at him, but it just turned out being a raspy whisper.

Caine swiveled his head over to look at me, his sick eyes softening up a little, showing his old personality before the FAYZ. God, I loved that about him. Caine leaned forward, his eyes slowly closing. He was going to kiss me. I honestly didn't want him too, but I wasn't going to stop him.

His lips finally reached mine. He passionately kissed me. I just remained motionless for about 5 seconds, but finally decided to kiss back.

We sat there, making out by my little fire. I could tell Caine loved every second of this. It took me a minute of two to realize that this felt. . . . I don't know. . . . Right. Caine and I were meant to be, and I couldn't stop denying that for any longer.

I started to kiss back more passionately, harder each time we separated. I started inching myself closer to him. When I was close enough, I hopped onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. Shivers went up his spine, because I could feel them. I leaned into his body and he gently fell backward onto the dried up grass.

Since I couldn't reach my arms around his neck anymore, I put them on his broad shoulders. I pushed myself up to get a breath of air, but Caine pulled me back in for more.

His arms finally left the ground and he put them around my body and onto my back. His hand ventured down to my backside, but I didn't care. I actually started enjoying this, oddly enough.

My hands went up Caine's thin and ragged shirt, feeling his muscular body against my hands. Caine ran his hands through my hair. I opened my eyes alarmed. What the heck was I doing? I stopped kissing Caine and got up off of him. I fixed my shirt and looked at Caine on the ground.

He was obviously stunned that all this just happened. He was lying there on the ground, his eyes wide with a stupid, small grin on his face. His shirt still halfway up from when I put my hands on his chest. No doubt I'd ever go _there _again. He was to crazy! Although, he _was _a good kisser. I cleared my throat and pointed to the meat which was now covered in dirt on the grass.

"You better eat that. Can't let food go to waste."

Before I turned my gaze away from Caine, I saw him mouth the word 'wow'. I grinned to myself. At least I made him satisfied.

"Well Caine. I don't know about you, but I think that proves my love to you. What do you think?"

He started sitting up a little bit and reached for his meat.

"Yeah, but. . ." he started grinning, raising an eyebrow at me. This was the Caine Soren I loved.

"Don't even go there Caine!" I said laughing. Wow. My laugh actually sounded the same since before the FAYZ. Maybe a little bit more tired than usual, but still the same. Caine just smiled and shrugged and went back to eating his meat.

When I was done cooking my piece, I sat by him, our hands entwined, and stared at a bunch of trees. Maybe not a view of the sea, but still, it was pretty cool.

When we were just about ready to finish our meat, we both heard a loud noise. It sounded like _'CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH BOOM!'"_ What was left of Coates Academy finally collapsed.

**Yay! This is why this is rated T for Teen :P**

**I think I liked writing Chapter 1 the best, but this was still pretty cool. **

**Alert: EVERYBODY THAT LOVES THE GONE SERIES, WE NEED TO TELL MORE PEOPLE ABOUT IT SO THIS CAN BECOME A POPULAR BOOK SERIES LIKE EPRCY JACKON AND THE OLYMPIANS! SPREAD THE WORD OF THE GONE SERIES' AWESOMENESS!**

**Now for the disclaimer, brought to you by SpongeBob SquarePants! *takes S.S. out of tank filled with water.**

**Me: Speak SpongeBob!**

**SpongeBob: SpiritusAstrum does not own the Gone series, Hunger, or Lies and does not own me or S.S. the show! She also doesn't own Caine, Diana, Mary, and other peeps. She also doesn't own anything you recognize in your real life! *voice changes* Watterrr! I need wattterrrrr!**

**Me: *Puts S.S. back in fish tank* there ya go buddy! Anyway, review and favorite if you like it so much! :D Thank ya'll! :P**


End file.
